Night Club Troubles
by puppylove1128
Summary: Stiles and Scott decide to go to a night club and things go downhill from there. WARNING: CONTAINS THE SPANKING OF TEENAGERS BY PARENTAL FIGURES!
1. Chapter 1

**Night Club Troubles**

 **Summary: Stiles and Scott decide to go to a nightclub and everything goes downhill from there.**

 **WARNING: Contains the spanking of two teenage boys by parental figures.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not connected to the show or actors. This story is just for fun.**

 **This story is the second story in my "Pack Means Family" series**

 **1** **st** **story-School Trouble**

 **2** **nd** **story-Night Club Trouble**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOM TO BEACON HILLS!**

 **WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!**

"Are you completely insane?" the question came from Scott, who was sitting on Stiles' bed.

"It will be awesome." Stiles insisted, as he flopped down on the bed beside the other teenager.

"You think going to a night club, fifty miles away, will be awesome?" Scott asked, even though he thought it would be fun also. But he was trying to be practical.

"Your Dad and my Mom would kill us." Scott said. "We could be arrested, you have to be twenty-one to get in there. And how are we even going to get there? Your jeep won't start until you replace the distributor cap, and the garage won't have a new one in for three more days."

"We could take your bike." Stiles said, a huge grin on his face.

"All the way to Cedar Heights?"

"Why not?"

Scott thought for a moment, he really did want to go. But he knew they would be in a lot of trouble. But only if they got caught. There was no way they would get caught. Both their parents were working the night shift.

"Okay." Scott agreed, causing Stiles to jump off the bed with a gleeful shout.

Several minutes later, the boys were on Scott's bike headed for Cedar Heights. The town was about three times as big as Beacon Hills. Scott and Stiles had only been there a very few times, and have never been there without Sheriff Stilinski.

The city had a very high crime rate and three separate gangs were constantly battling over turf. The inner city was safer, but the night club the boys were going to was located in the center of the gang territory dispute.

Scott parked his bike outside the club and both boys audibly gulped as they watched the people going inside. They were all bikers, huge and scary looking bikers. All dressed in leather and covered in tattoos.

"Are you sure about this?" Scott asked.

"Of course." Stiles replied, but without his earlier confidence. "According to Jackson, all we have to do is hand the bouncer a twenty dollar bill, and bingo, we're in."

The two sixteen-year-olds walked towards the door, hearing loud rock music blaring from inside.

"I don't think so, kids." The bouncer, who was over six feet tall and extremely muscular, said as they made it to the door.

"Come on, man." Stiles smiled, handing the man a twenty. "Let us in."

The bouncer looked around to make sure no one was watching, then he took the bill and held his hand out in front of Scott. Scott handed him his bribe money, and the bouncer stepped aside and let them enter.

The two teens entered the building, then both stopped and started coughing. The large room was filled with thick cigarette and cigar smoke.

"I'm glad I don't have asthma anymore." Scott said. "This place would kill me."

"Come on." Stiles said, as he started towards the bar.

"What will it be boys?" the bartender, a pretty blond hair woman, asked as she leaned over the bar. Giving the two teens a good view of her breast.

"Ummm." Stiles started, but could not seem to form any words. He was too busy looking at her cleavage.

"Two beers, please." Scott said, also looking at her breast.

"Coming right up, handsome." The bartender said, causing Scott to blush.

A few moments later, the two teens were sitting at the bar drinking a bottle of beer.

"Hey, cutie." A skimpily dressed woman said as she sat beside Scott and threw an arm over his shoulder. "How's about coming upstairs with me and having some fun?" then she winked at Stiles and added, "Your friend can come too, I'll give you boys a two for one special."

Scott and Stiles both looked at her in shock.

"Anything you want for an hour, just fifty bucks." The woman said, carding a hand through Scott's hair. The teen yelped loudly and jumped up as fast as he could.

When he reached his feet, he bumped into a rather large biker who was walking by.

"Watch it, kid." The man growled, placing a large hand on Scott's chest and shoving him. Scott landed on his butt in the floor with a grunt.

"Hey!" Stiles protested the treatment on his best friend. "It was an accident, Jerk."

The biker's response was to shove him as well. But instead of landing in the floor, he landed in the lap of another biker who was sitting at a nearby table.

Before Stiles could apologize, the man stood up and shoved the teen to the floor.

Before either boy realized what was going on, a huge bar fight broke out. It seemed as if everyone was fighting, and it was getting violent.

Scott, who was still in the floor, crawled over to Stiles, who was also still in the floor. He grabbed his shoulder and nudged him towards the door. Both teens crawled quickly to the door, not standing up until they were at the door.

Scott grabbed Stiles' shoulder and shoved him out the door quickly, a second later a bar stool smashed into the wall where the teen had been standing.

The two teens ran to Scott's bike and jumped on, then Scott sped away as fast as his bike would go. Both of their hearts were beating wildly.

Scott drove for several minutes, before pulling into a rundown gas station.

"Why are we stopping?" Stiles asked.

"Gas." Scott replied. "Unless you want to walk back to Beacon Hills."

Scott stopped at the pumps and both teens got off the bike.

"I am never listening to you again." Scott said.

"Oh come on, that was fun." Stiles smiled.

"Fun!" Scott shouted.

"We were in the middle of an actual bar fight." Stiles said, still smiling.

Scott tried to glare at the other boy, but he couldn't help but to smile as well.

"It was exciting." Scott agreed.

"After we get gas, let's see what else this city has to offer." Stiles suggested.

"Okay." Scott agreed.

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

Half an hour later, Scott parked his bike outside a poolhall and the boys walked inside. There were only a few people in the poolhall as they made their way to the bar.

"Two beers." Stiles said, as him and Scott sat down.

The bartender gave them a long look, then shrugged his shoulders and placed two beer bottles in front of them.

After the bartender walked down to the other end of the bar, Scott leaned closer to Stiles and whispered. "I wish I would have thought to grab a clump of that special wolfsbane so I could feel the effects of these beers."

"We'll remember it next time." Stiles assured him. "How about a game of pool?"

"Sure." Scott agreed.

They played a couple games of pool, and drank another couple beers apiece. By that time, the poolhall was beginning to fill with more and more people.

Stiles was getting bored and was about to suggest that they go somewhere else, when two men in their early twenties started arguing loudly. They were shouting at and cursing each other.

Both young men had several other men and teenagers standing behind them. Stiles and Scott noticed that the two groups of men were wearing two different gang signs.

"We should leave." Scott whispered.

Before Stiles could reply, both arguing men pulled out knives and started fighting. Within seconds, everyone was fighting.

"Not again." Stiles groaned.

Two men crashed into the table that Scott and Stiles had been playing at. One of the men had the other pined to the table and had a knife to his throat.

Scott couldn't stand by and let a man die, he quickly grabbed the man's wrist.

"Scott watch put!" Stiles shouted as he saw a man approaching with a broken beer bottle. Stiles tackled the man, knocking him to the floor.

"Police!" they heard a loud voice shout. Scott and Stiles were both relieved.

Several police officers rushed into the room and started pulling people apart and arresting people.

"I am so glad to see you." Stiles said to one of the officers.

"Turn around and spread them." The officer ordered, as he shoved Stiles against a wall. "Now."

"Hey, wait a minute." Stiles protested. "I'm not…"

"Save it for the judge, kid." The officer ordered. "Hands on the wall and spread them."

Stiles did as he was told. He saw Scott being shoved into the wall beside him. Both teens were frisked, handcuffed, and led out of the building into a patrol car.

"We are so dead." Stiles groaned.

TBC!

 **What do you think? I will have the next story up by tomorrow night, I will have plenty of time to write it by then. I would love to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours later, Stiles and Scott were sitting in a jail cell. Both were relieved that they were alone in the cell, the surrounding cells had several occupants apiece. The boys figured they were in a cell alone due to their age.

"I can not believe we were arrested." Scott said. "Mom is going to be so pissed. She's going to kill me. Correction, she's going to kill both of us. And so is your Dad. We are going to be killed twice."

"I know." Stiles sighed. Then he lowered his voice so the people in the surrounding cells could not hear him. "We are never going to see the outside of our rooms again, or be able to sit again."

"Okay boys." An officer said, as he opened their cell. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Stiles asked, as they followed the officer down a long corridor. "We haven't gotten our phone call yet."

"The Sargent made that call for you, Stilinski." The officer said. "Apparently him and your Daddy are old friends, went to the police academy together."

"W…what?" Stiles asked, stopping walking and causing Scott to walk right into him. Scott had to quickly grab Stiles' shoulder to keep him from stumbling,

The officer also stopped walking and turned to give the two teens a smirk. "The Sarge called Sheriff Stilinski. He is here now."

Then the officer turned back around and continued walking. Stiles and Scott gave each other a worried look, then they followed the officer.

Within a few moments, the officer lead them into a small office. And both boys saw a very angry looking Sheriff Stilinski glaring at them. They both gulped and quickly looked to the floor.

"I'll give you some privacy." The officer said, leaving the room and shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell were you two thinking?" The Sheriff asked loudly.

Neither teen replied, nor did they look up.

"Eyes up." The Sheriff snapped.

The boys looked up and then regretted it. The man looked really angry.

The Sheriff rubbed a hand over his face and tried to concentrate on breathing normally. He knew he had to calm down. He made a vow when he first found out that he was going to be a Dad, that he would always be calm and in complete control when disciplining his children.

"Let me see if I've got all of the facts." He said, after a few moments. "You two came all the way to Cedar Heights on Scott's bike, got into two separate bar fights, and got arrested. Is there anything else I should know about?"

"Two fight?" Stiles asked in surprise, wondering how the man had found out about the first fight.

"You two match the description of the two kids who started a fight at a night club earlier tonight." The Sheriff replied.

"We didn't start the fight, Sheriff." Scott said. "I swear we didn't."

"What started it?" The Sheriff wondered.

Scott blushed deeply when he remembered the hooker trying to pick him up and he quickly returned his gaze to the floor.

"Scott accidently bumped into a guy." Stiles said, trying to save his friend some embarrassment. "The guy shoved him to the floor, then he shoved me. I landed in some other guy's lap, and he shoved me to the floor. Then everyone started throwing punches. Scott and me crawled to the door and left."

"Scott, why did you bump into the guy?" The Sheriff asked. He could tell by the teen's reaction that there was more to the story.

"It was an accident." Scott said, not looking up.

The Sheriff sighed and said. "Eyes on me, Scott. And answer the question."

Scott swallowed hard and looked up. "A….um…..ho…hooker tried to pick me up." The teen admitted. "I jumped up, planning on running as fast as I could in the opposite direction. But the guy got in the way."

The Sheriff groaned and said, "Just great." Then he looked at Stiles and asked. "Were you propositioned as well?"

"She offered a two for one special." Stiles said. He too blushed, but not as much as Scott did.

The Sheriff shook his head and said. "What am I going to do with the two of you?" then he sighed and said. "There are no charges, you two are free to go. I bowered a truck, Scott, your bike is already in the back of it. Let's go home."

The three walked out of the police station and towards a small truck. The Sheriff got behind the wheel, Stiles was sitting in the middle, and Scott was sitting by the window.

"We're really sorry, Dad." Stiles said, as the Sheriff started the truck and pulled out onto the highway.

"Son, I am way too upset to discuss this right now. I want you both to sit there and keep silent until we get home. If I hear one word out of either of you, I will pull this truck over and I can guarantee you do not want that to happen."

Stiles and Scott both gulped, and then they remained quiet the entire trip back to Beacon Hills. The Sheriff parked the truck in his driveway and said. "Both of you take a shower and change, you smell like smoke. Scott, you can use my bathroom. Then I want you both on the living room with your noses in a corner."

"Yes Sir." They both said.

"Scott, take one of the wolfbane clumps."

"Yes Sir." Scott said.

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

WELCOME TO BEACON HILLS!

After showering, and changing onto pajamas, the boys entered the living room. Both groaned when they saw a paddle sitting on the couch. It was made of hard wood and was about the size of a ping pong paddle. Both boys were familiar with it, and with the wicked burn it left on their butts.

They went to separate corners and waited. They didn't have to wait long before they heard the Sheriff enter the room.

"Boys."

They turned around and saw the older man sitting in a chair, facing the couch. A coffee table sat between the chair and couch.

"Sit." The Sheriff said.

Both boys went to the couch and sat down, the paddle was sitting between them.

"Explain." The Sheriff said.

"We…..um….thought going to a night club in Cedar Heights would be fun." Stiles said, softy.

"And after the fight, why did you not come on home?" The Sheriff asked.

"We still wanted to have fun." Scott replied.

Were you two drinking, and I want the truth.

"Yes Sir." Both teens admitted.

"Scott, did you take any wolfsbane before drinking?" The older man asked.

"No Sir."

"Then why were you drinking?"

"I don't know, I guess to look cool. I mean, I didn't want to drink a soda when everyone was drinking liquor."

"What did you two drink?"

"Three beers apiece." Stiles said.

"Anything else?"

"No Sir." Both teens answered.

"You both smell like smoke, where you smoking?"

"No Sir." They said.

"I was told that in the second fight, you two were involved in it. Explain."

"We were going to leave as soon as the fight broke out." Scott said. "But then a guy had another man pinned down and was about to slit his throat. I couldn't just let a man die, so I grabbed the man's wrist to stop him."

"I saw another man coming up behind Scott with a broken beer bottle." Stiles said. "I tackled him, we were rolling around in the floor when the police showed up."

The Sheriff nodded and said. "You two aren't in trouble for the fight, I know why you got involved. And I am proud of both of you, you showed courage and respect for human life."

Both boys smiled at the praise.

"But I am very disappointed in the rest of your behavior." The Sheriff said, causing the smiles to vanish. "You left town without permission, went to Cedar Heights without permission, went to a night club and a poolhall, and you drank. I am sure it comes as no surprise when I tell you that your actions have earned you both a paddling, and you are also grounded.

I have not talked to Melissa yet, she is in the middle of assisting in a surgery. But when we talk, we will decide on how long you are grounded for. But if I were you, I wouldn't make any plans for the foreseeable future."

The Sheriff stood up and said. "Scott, corner. Stiles, pants and boxers down and over the back of the couch."

"Yes Sir." Both said miserably.

Scott returned to the same corner he had been in before, and Stiles slowly walked to the back of the couch. He lowered his pajama bottoms and boxers, then leaned over the back of the couch. He placed his palms on the couch seat.

The Sheriff picked up the paddle and walked behind his son. He hated punishing the two boys, but never hesitated to when they deserved it.

The Sheriff placed a hand on Stiles' back, then began the paddling. He started off with softer swats, as a warm up. But after a few moments, the licks became harder and Stiles started grunting and yelping in pain.

"Oww! " Stiles yelped at a hard swat. "Please, I'm sorry."

"So am I son." The Sheriff said, as he continued to paddle the reddening bare butt. "But you've earned this, and I intend to make sure the lesson sticks."

"It's sticking!" Stiles howled, as he started crying. His butt felt as if it was on fire. "I've learned my lesson."

The Sheriff stopped the paddling for a moment, and Stiles whimpered because he knew what was coming.

"Please don't Dad." The teen pleaded through his tears.

"You know the drill, Stiles. Please do not drag this out any more then need be." The Sheriff said, his voice soft.

Stiles whimpered again, but then he stood on his tip toes and stretched his arms out to grasp the very front of the sofa. This position was very uncomfortable, and it made his sit spots easy targets.

The Sheriff pressed down a little more firmly on the teen's back, knowing the rest of the punishment would cause the boy to struggle.

Then he continued with the paddling, this time landing the swats where the teen's butt met his thighs. Causing Stiles to start crying harder and trying to twist his body away from the punishing swats.

Stiles finally went limp over the back of the couch and sobbed. The Sheriff stopped the paddling and laid the paddle down on the back of the couch, then he started rubbing gentle circles on the kid's back.

After a few minutes, the sobs lessened and Stiles raised up. He bent down and slowly pulled his clothes back up, whimpering as he did so.

A moment later, Stiles threw himself into the Sheriff's opened arms.

"It's okay, Stiles." The Sheriff said, as he hugged his son. "It's over, you're alright."

After a few moments, Stiles had completely stopped crying. The Sheriff released him and said gently. "Go on back to the corner."

"Yes Sir." Stiles Sniffled.

"Scott." The older man said.

Scott groaned, but he walked over to the back of the couch and lowered his bottoms and boxers. Then he leaned over the couch.

The Sheriff placed a hand on his back and began the paddling. Like with Stiles, he started out with softer swats. But soon started landing harder ones. Scott hissed in pain a few times, then he started grunting.

As the paddling continued and the pain built up, Scott started crying.

"Ahhh!" the teen cried out in pain. "I'm sorrrry!"

The Sheriff landed a few more hard swats to the reddening butt. Then he stopped.

Scott let out a canine whine, but after a couple moments, he stood on his tip toes and stretched out. His sit spots were now a perfect target.

"Owww!" Scott howled when the Sheriff landed two quick swats to the teen's undercurve.

By the time the Sheriff laid the paddle down, Scott was sobbing. The Sheriff rubbed gentle circles on the teen's back as he slowly started to calm down.

Scott stood up and righted his clothes, whimpering when the material rubbed against his skin.

Scott turned around and found himself in the Sheriff's arms.

"I'm sorry." Scott sniffled.

"It's okay, Scott." The Sheriff said, as he hugged him. "You're forgiven."

After a few moments, the Sheriff released him and called Stiles out of the corner. When both boys were standing in front of him, the Sheriff placed a hand on their shoulders.

"I do not want a repeat of this, boys. What you did was dangerous."

"We won't do it again." Stiles assured him.

"Good. Now it is very late, I want you both in bed. Scott, you will sleep in the guest room."

"Yes Sir." Scott said.

Normally when the boys spent the night at each other's houses, they just slept in the same bed. Unless they were in trouble.

"Good night boys." The Sheriff said.

"Night Dad."

"Night, Sheriff."

The two teens slowly walked up the stairs and went into the bedrooms. Both were dreading the next day when they had to face Melissa.

TBC!

I will have the last chapter up in a day or two. Hope you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Boys!" Sheriff Stilinski's voice yelled up the stairs. "Time to get up!"

Stiles groaned, and wrapped the blanket tighter around him. He was too comfortable to get out of bed.

"Five minutes!" The Sheriff's voice boomed out.

Stiles groaned again, but sat up anyway. As soon as he put his weight on his butt, he yelped in pain and jumped to his feet. He rubbed his sore behind and sighed.

"You too?" Scott asked, as he entered the bedroom. The other teen was also rubbing his butt.

"Dude, I am never going to be able to sit again." Stiles complained.

"We better get downstairs." Scott said.

The boys quickly changed into comfortable sweat pants and clean tee shirts, then they headed downstairs. They heard the Sheriff in the kitchen, so they went in there.

"You missed breakfast, so I figured you'd be hungry." The Sheriff said, as he sat a plate of sandwiches on the table. "Sit down and eat."

"Can we stand and eat?" Stiles asked, with his best innocent wide eyes look.

"Nope." Noah said, sitting a plate of fries on the table.

Stiles and Scott groaned, but both very gently sat down. Wincing when their butts made contact with the hard wood.

"Maybe next time you two will think twice before pulling something so dangerous." The Sheriff said.

"Not nice, Dad." Stiles grumbled.

"I know." The Sheriff smirked. Then he made a show out of sitting down without pain, even wiggling some as he sat.

"So not nice." Scott said.

The three began eating, and the Sheriff started talking.

"Melissa will be here in a few minutes, she wanted to go home and shower after her shift." He said.

The boys stopped eating and gave each other a nervous look. Normally when one of the adults punished the boys, the other adult did not. However, when it's something as serious as putting their safety in danger, the other adult had been known to land a few swats too.

"W…was Mom real mad?" Scott asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

"What do you think?" The Sheriff asked.

"I think we are so dead." Stiles said.

"Finish eating." The Sheriff said. "No use worrying about it until she gets here."

The boys nodded and finished eating, even though they had lost their appetite. After finishing, the boys washed the dishes. They had just got finished, when they heard the front door opening.

"In here, Melissa." Noah called out.

A moment later, a ticked off looking Melissa entered the kitchen.

"Hey, Mom." Scott said, softly.

"Hey, Melissa." Stiles greeted, just as softly.

"Boys." Melissa said, placing her purse on the table and giving the boys a stern look.

Then her expression softened as she crossed the room and wrapped Scott in a tight hug with one arm, reaching out and grabbing Stiles with the other arm. She pulled him into the hug as well.

The three way hug lasted several moments, then they pulled apart. Melissa gently cupped a hand on both of their cheeks. "Are you two okay?" She asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Both boys said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Ma'am."

Melissa's expression changed from soft and caring to hard and stern. She removed her hands from their cheeks and placed them on her hips.

"What were you two thinking?" She demanded to know. "Do you two realize how dangerous what you did was?"

"We're sorry Mom." Scott said. "We just weren't thinking about what could have happened."

"Yeah, but we realize it now." Stiles quickly said. "Trust me, we know how dangerous it was."

"Yeah." Scott agreed. "And we will never do anything like it again, we promise."

"I'm sure you won't." Melissa said with a sad sigh. "And I aim to make certain of it. The Sheriff and I have discussed your actions this morning, you are both grounded for one week. Straight home after school, no phone, no tv, no anything. Understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Both boys said.

"One of you bend over the table." She said, as she walked to her purse and pulled out a wooden hairbrush.

"But we're still sore." Stiles said, not caring that it came out as a whine.

"And you will be even more sore when I am done paddling your butts." Melissa said. "Now one of you do as I say. This is serious boys."

Scott sighed sadly, and placed his hands on the table. "I'm sorry, Mom." He said. He knew that his Mom hated to punish them, and it hurt him that he forced her to do it.

Melissa walked behind her son and placed a gentle hand on his back. Then she slammed hairbrush down twelve times. He received three on each cheek, and three on each thigh.

Scott took the paddling without making a sound, but he was crying quietly by the time Melissa laid the brush down on the table.

Normally twelve swats over thick sweat pants would not produce tears, but he was still sore from the previous night and the hairbrush reignited the fire.

After a couple moments, Scott stood up and turned to face his Mom. Her face was once again soft as she hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"I love you kiddo, please do not do that again." Melissa said.

"I won't, Mom." Scott assured her. "I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven." Melissa said.

Scott moved away from the table and Melissa looked at Stiles.

Stiles bite his lip and walked over. "I'm sorry, Melissa." He said, as he turned around and placed his palms on the flat service of the table.

As with Scott, Stiles received twelve hard swats. The last two to his thighs caused him to hiss in pain. He too had silent tears running down his cheeks.

Melissa returned the hairbrush to her purse, as Stiles stood up and faced her.

"All's forgiven Kiddo." Melissa said, as she wrapped him in a hug and kissed his forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too, Melissa." Stiles said.

"Alright, Scott." Melissa said. "Let's go home, I need a nap."

"Ummm…Can I stay here?" Scott asked. He really did not want to sit down for the fifteen minute drive to their house.

"Let me guess." Melissa said. "You are thinking about the drive home, sitting on a sore bottom."

"Yes Ma'am." Scott said sadly.

Melissa smiled and said. "Make a deal with you. If you don't tell the Sheriff about it, I'll let you lay in the back seat. But make sure you don't tell him. He's a stickler about seatbelt laws."

"I won't say a word." Scott said.

Melissa and Noah chuckled.

"Come on, let's go." Melissa said, wrapping an arm around his waist.

After Melissa and Scott left, Stiles turned to his Dad with his best wide eyed look. "Can I go back to my room and rest for a little while?" he knew he was grounded, but he wasn't sure if his Dad had a list of chores for him or not.

"Sure." The Sheriff said. "But remember, no electronics of any kind."

"Yes Sir."

Stiles went back to his room and laid down, on his stomach. He vowed to himself that he would never go to another night club again. Well, at least until the next time he got bored.

THE END!

Hope you liked it. I will start the next story tonight and will post it as soon as I can. In it, the Sheriff spanks Derek. I just got that idea in my head and can't get rid of it.


End file.
